


I will always be at your side

by Shappic_academis



Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, M/M, Morning Kisses, No Sex, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Kisses, Teeth clashing kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, You will die of cuteness, fluff fluff fluff, i mention fluff?, maybe you will cry because you will remember the book but there isn’t angst, yes all I write is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shappic_academis/pseuds/Shappic_academis
Summary: Just a day in Achilles and Patroclus routine during their time whit Chiron
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus (Song of Achilles), Achilles/Patroclus (Song of Achilles)
Kudos: 16





	I will always be at your side

He waked up curled next to Achilles,at Chiron cave,thing than wasn’t a surprise.  
He decided to stare at Achilles instead of wake him up.

The way the morning light reflected toward his golden hair and sun kissed skin.He wasn’t the most pretty sleepier ever but he actually never looked bad.He felt Achilles moving after a minutes and he waked up.

Blue eyes meet the brown one and the blonde smiled

Their faces were an inches apart

Being so close they couldn’t control it and they kissed,teeth clashing.

They smiled between the kiss

Patroclus hands on Achilles golden hair and neck,Achilles hands on Patroclus waist.

When they go apart Patroclus kissed Achilles forehead

-Good morning  
The brunette said

-Good morning to you too  
Achilles replied,smiling

They heard Chiron calling them and they finally wake up,and go to the lake to shower.

***

When they ended showering they come back to the cave,they actually suspected than Chiron knew something about their relationship,thing than wouldn’t be a surprise.But if the centaur knew something he didn’t mention it.

They were doing their normal labors,whit Chiron teaching them healing now

-Is not fair,how are you so good at this!?  
Achilles asked

Patroclus chuckled

-Is not that complicated,look come here.

While Achilles watched curiously,trying to imitate Patroclus movements,Patroclus was explaining how to stitch a wound.

-Is like normal stitching,-Patroclus continued-just stitch until it the wound is completely closed,later you stop the bleeding whit some cloth,after that-

Patroclus continued talking about healing stuff and,to be honest Achilles didn’t understood.He tried to pay attention,he really do but he distracted by Patroclus(it wasn’t the first time).The way he was so focused talking about healing,the way he moved his hands at the time he talked,the way he always just looked so pretty doing whatever he was doing-

Patroclus snapped his fingers 

-Are you paying attention?I mean I can understand if you don’t wanna listen to me talking about this,you just have to say it

Achilles blinked,focusing again

-Sorry,I got distracted 

Patroclus frowned 

-By what?there is nothing distracting here,or maybe it was your thoughts,yeah it possibly was your thoughts,I am talking too much right?

Achilles laughed 

-Is okay,I like listening to you,and I got distracted by you,you are actually very pretty

Patroclus looked like he wasn’t expecting that,thing than was possibly true.

-Oh

Achilles laughed again,graving Patroclus waist,bringing him closer.Patroclus buried his head on Achilles shoulder

-C’mon don’t act like you didn’t know than you are pretty  
Achilles said,still hugging him

-I’m not pretty  
Patroclus said muttering,just loud enough to Achilles to hear

Achilles gasped playfully,and pulled away

-This have to be a joke because you are the most beautiful thing I ever see

Patroclus turned red  
-Shut up  
He whispered,though he didn’t mean it 

Achilles laughed,soon Patroclus followed him.

***

It was getting dark,Helios must have let Selene take the turn because it was already in the night.

They entered into their the bed.

Patroclus put himself in top of Achilles,burying is head in the curve between Achilles jawline and neck.Achilles hands were on Patroclus waist,putting them even closer.

They felt safe,in each other arms

-Patroclus  
Achilles called

Patroclus really loved the way Achilles pronounced his name

-Yeah?

-I love you,so much you can’t even imagine 

He knew that,they told each other always but that didn’t make it any less special

They felt each other heartbeat,cause of their chests being so close

-I love you too,so much

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is awful  
> Also sorry for use “The brunette” and “the blonde”,I have to difference them in a way or another  
> Yeah,I’m a whore for fluff I’m sorry  
> Also yeah,I write all my cuddling scenes the same way


End file.
